Merlin's BAMF Battle
by Dawn that Shines
Summary: There's been to much Merlin whump around here, so I decided to give Merlin a chance to shine. T for character death. Warning: BAMF!Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. New story... heh. This is a two-shot, so I know I can finish it. :) This story is kinda weird. I don't know. I just decided that Merlin could use a little less whump, and some more bamf. :P No. I don't own Merlin. **

**ONWARDS!**

.

When the Sorcerer appeared, three things happened.

Everyone screamed.

The knights drew their swords.

Merlin got ready for some magic.

...But the sorcerer said nothing. He simply walked forward, and thrust a dagger into a very surprised Uther's chest.

"That was way too easy; I'm surprised no one else has already tried that. I didn't even need magic!" The sorcerer said, freezing the knights who were running towards him. "Although I suppose I can't do the same to you, Arthur." He walked forward, ignoring Gauis who was checking over a dying Uther. Shaking his head, the sorcerer said, "Gauis, you traitor. Maybe I should kill you, too."

"I don't think that will happen." Merlin said from where he was standing, casually leaning against a pillar. The people around him were startled, but the sorcere did nothing but smirk.

"Hm. No, it won't. I don't think I want to kill any of my kind, even if he is a traitor." He stalked over to Arthur, using his magic to thrust him against the wall. Arthur gasped, trying to hide the pain.

"I don't think you want to do that, either." Merlin was now behind the sorcerer. The sorcerer turned suddenly, letting Arthur drop to the group with a pained cry.

"And who's going to stop me? You?"

"Yes." A gasp came from the crowd, who were all frozen by now. The sorcerer smirked again, and raised his hand toward Merlin.

"Ádfýr ábradwian!" The sorcerer's hand lit on fire, and he threw the fire towards Merlin, who stood tall. The fire was about to hit Merlin when it disappeared in a Gold flash. "What? How could…"

"Fire kill? Such an easy spell to stop." Merlin laughed as the crowd gasped again. A different spell flew toward him, but it disappeared in another gold flash. "I'm tired of your games. Do you want to die now? Run? Or leave forever?"

"None. YOU will be the one who dies. Then Arthur will die. Then magic will be freed!" Merlin gave him a calculating look.

"You are not a druid… but you're magic is trained. You must have spent at least a little time with the druids, then." The sorcerer nodded, confused by the change in this man's attitude. "Then you know of the prophecy. You know of the Once and Future King, and of the powerful warlock Emrys."

"Yes, of the return of magic, of a peaceful land, and of a united Albion." The sorcerer added. Arthur shifted in surprise, but was unable to move anymore than that.

"Exactly. What do you think will happen to that prophecy if you kill Emrys and the King?" The sorcerer finally understood.

"No. You're not…" At Merlin's nod, he stepped back in fear, and then quickly redeemed himself. "You're lying. You obviously aren't the most powerful sorcerer."

Merlin laughed, "The first thing I told to the Great Dragon when I learned of my destiny was 'Not Arthur, he can't be the Once and Future King.' But I was wrong, for I know he will be a great King. And, as it was foretold, I have become more powerful than ever so that I may help him." Merlin's eyes darkened. "I don't want a repeat of Nimueh, so you should give up." The sorcerer laughed.

"You want me to believe you killed Nimueh? She was a priestess of the old religion!"

"And she is dead." The sorcerer didn't back down, but instead cast another spell at Merlin.

It was easily deflected, and the battle begun.

.

**TBC!**

**Yes, the REAL stuff starts in the next chapter. :D**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. I don't own Merlin... :'(**

**Sorry for the horrible wait! So long, I know. :( No excuse, just me getting ready for higschool. O.o I'm A HIGHSCHOOLER. Ya.**

**So onwards.**

First the sorcerer attempted to frighten Merlin, by throwing a strange ring into the air and chanting an incantation. The ring flipped and turned into a miniature metal dragon, which flew at Merlin attempting to catch him on fire. It took Merlin about 30 seconds to turn the dragon on its owner.

"A dragonlord? You're starting to impress me. Therefore," the sorcerer paused in talking and turned, then threw a spell at Arthur, who was powerless against it.

"Argh!" Merlin spat at the man, throwing a shield up just in time. A storm brewed outside, lightning flashing and thunder rolling. "You remember how Nimueh died? Lightning?" I took her soul from her in one flash, and gave it to Gaius. Elemental affinity _and_ power over life and death. Yes, I really _am _Emrys."

The sorcerer was shocked, but he quickly conjured a vortex and flung it towards Merlin. Merlin dismissed it with a hand gesture and a flash of gold, but another one came quickly out of nowhere.

Merlin was angry. And he was starting to get impatient, too. So when the vortex came in front of him, he stopped it, and, eyes glowing gold, shattered it into little lightning bolts. Each bolt hit the sorcerer at the same moment, killing him before he could even scream. Merlin looked at the lifeless body in disdain, then turned to Arthur, who stared at him as if he was a _sorcerer._ Well, he was, but he was also his _friend_.

"You're a sorcerer!" Arthur whispered in shock.

"Warlock, actually. And dragonlord. But not only that, I'm _Emrys._" Merlin smiled his signature smile, "but I'm also your protector, your servant, and you're…" he stopped for a second, frowning. "You're hurt!"

But before Merlin could do anything about it, Arthur yelled, "Arrest him." And Merlin was pulled away.

.

But perhaps the next day a new King was crowned, a new era was started, and a new law was made. Perhaps everone's favorite warlock lived, and stood beside this King.

Or, on the other hand maybe destiny died and the terror continued, the dragon with out a lord died, and all was forgotten.

However, either way all that would remain is a legend. About what was, or what could have been, or what should have been.

Nobody will ever know the truth.

**Fin.**

**:O I'm done. :) But its so shooooort. :( Sorry peps.**

**Thanks your for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews!**

**Love,**

**DtS**


End file.
